forgeofgloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are units that you can choose to fight for you. Heroes have 4 different classes: Mage (red), Rogue (orange), Archer (green) and Warrior (blue) that correspond to the colored stones available on the field. Each unit also has one sub-class:Tank, Support, Healer or DPS. The sub-class determines their HP:Attack ratio, skill set and trait set. Heroes are obtained mainly by opening Soul Stones, but also randomly from missions and rarely from Arcane Portal. Heroes have skills, traits and masteries. You can level Heroes in the Heroes Sanctuary by: * feeding units * completing map missions * taking part in Arcane Portal, or * completing Sieges against other players' town. * tree of life? Skills are actions that you can choose to perform during your turn and have a cooldown. Skills such as Freeze, Make a Sword item and damage the enemy. Each Hero can only have one skill, but each Hero's skill is randomly chosen from a small pool. Mastery is a automatic skill that acts against a certain class of guard (Horde, Sylvan, Demon, Undead). Each Hero has only 1 mastery. Heroes with a Purple Border have a mastery that counters a specific guard mastery. Such as Barbarian (2* Rogue) with "Icy Approach " that counters Deathspeaker's (Map Raid Boss) "Fire Shield". Traits are skills that are obtained by upgrading your unit through trials. Each Hero can get 3 out of 4 skills for a particular Hero. Traits are randomly assigned when you complete a column of the trial. Unit stats Every hero's stats can be compared easily if you add three times the attack to the health. This value is the same for each unit with the same natural rank, rank and level (and is independent of sub-class). Attack*3.33+Health=Constant (for same rank and natural rank) Natural rank is the rank of the lowest available unit. For maxed 6 star rank units Example for using table: A natural rank 5 unit is 1.75 times as strong as a natural rank 1 unit (go across from the 5 to the column with the 1 at the top) A natural rank 4 is 1.32 times as strong as a natural rank 2 unit. A natural rank 3 is 0.71 times as strong as a natural rank 5. This means that you should try and use a higher natural rank unit where possible, even if the mastery is not as useful. There is only a small difference between natural rank 4-3, 3-2 and 2-1 so use the one with the best skill/mastery. Only use a unit with a 2 less natural rank if the skills are widely different - i.e. a natural 3 with cleansing could be replaced with a natural 1 with sword bonus. If 7 star units become available in future then then the gap will become bigger and natural rank more important. Skills This table assumes a display attack of 100, that a hero has full traits and most relics such that base attack is equal to 30% of display attack. It assumes that hero HP is 300 (3*atttack) and a guard has 750 attack and 2250 HP (7.5* hero stats). Most skills works from base attack.